Meeting You
by z-sasunaru-z
Summary: Maka and her dad move to some house out in the open. Maka hates it at first, but after an nightly encounter with a white haired stranger, she starts to love everything about this place. SoMa I'm bad with titles so i just went with the first thing i thought of :) I didn't know what to rate it so rating may change. DISCLAIMER* I am not good enough to own Soul Eater! Sadly... :'(
1. Chapter 1

"Maka, darling, are you ready to go?"

Maka Albarn, age 15, stood in her empty room, remembering everything that ever happened in this house, when her mom was with them.

"Maka, it's time to go! Come say good bye!" Spirit's voice echoed up the stairs once more.

Maka, hoping it was people from her school, ran down the stairs in a hurry, only to be greeted by her dad's friends.

"We'll miss you Maka. It won't be the same without you!" Ms. Marie, one of Spirit's friends said, hugging Maka like she was her own daughter.

Stein stood silently in the background but everyone knew he was going to miss them as well.

"I'll miss you guys too…" Maka said, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to move away.

"Maka, hey, are you guys leaving right now?" A girl asked, another boy following her, as she approached.

"Hi Kim, I'm glad you guys came by before we had to leave." Spirit said happily.

"Yeah, we're leaving now."

"Well, I'll certainly miss having a rival so close to my level. Hopefully we can hang out sometime, Maka. We can visit you." Ox said, smiling at her.

Maka smiled back, nodding.

"Well, I'll see you guys around. I'll make sure to visit!" Maka said as she pulled herself up into the moving truck's passenger seat.

As they drove off, Kim, Ox, Stein, and Marie waved at the retreating car.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Maka, honey, wake up!" Spirit cooed, hugging his daughter.

Opening her olive eyes quickly, Maka pulled away from him.

After Spirit dejectedly got out of the car to start unpacking their stuff, Maka took her time to view the house.

It was old and there were vines everywhere. There were several small passages through the woods behind their new home, though Maka doubted she would ever find herself exploring them. The windows were dirty and the front porch stairs were broken and crooked.

"Hey dad?"

"What is it Maka?" He asked.

"Why didn't you buy a house in the town?" She asked, looking at the town just down the road.

"I thought it would be easier to get to the school. It's the opposite way. Sadly, you'll have to walk to school since I won't be able to drive you."

"They don't do bus pickups over here?" She asked.

"No."

Maka sighed; pulling the key she got for the house out of her pocket and opened the door, scrunching up her nose at the stench inside.

She quickly ran back to the car, grabbing a can of odor repellent and ran back in, spraying it everywhere.

Spirit came in with several boxes.

"I'm bringing all of your stuff in first so bring this up to your room."

Grabbing the box of her most treasured items, she walked into the already furnished room. 2 candles burned on either side of the room, giving it a cinnamon smell. She set the box down on her dresser, moving over to her bed and collapsing on it.

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Bring! Bring! Bring! **_

__Maka awoke with a start, reaching up to her dresser and smacking the alarm clock Spirit probably set for her. Yawning, she searched for the bathroom, finding it already clean and all of her toiletries inside.

Brushing her teeth and hair, she stumbled back to her bedroom, clearly exhausted.

Maka grabbed her uniform off the edge of her bed and carelessly pulled it on.

Much to her pleasure, it didn't look much different from her usual outfit. It was a comfortable blouse and a plaid skirt. Spirit told her before that she was allowed to wear a coat and she planned on doing so.

Grabbing her favorite black trench coat out of her closet (after realizing that her father already unpacked all of her belongings) and ran downstairs, grabbing her watch on the way out.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning everyone, today I would like to introduce our new student. Maka, would you please step to the front of the room.

Standing from her desk, she stood confidently in front of her new classmates.

"Hello, I am Maka Albarn. It's great to meet all of you."

Heading quickly back to her seat, Maka ignored all of the other kids staring at her and listened intently as her teacher taught.

OoOoOoOoOo

"How was your day, sweetie?" Spirit asked as his only daughter walked through the door.

"It was fine." She mumbled. "What's for dinner?"

"We're having tacos! Exciting, right?"

"Yeah." She said, walking into the room and grabbing her pajamas before taking a quick shower.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sitting at the dining room table, Maka finished her taco.

"How were they?" Spirit asked expectantly.

She sighed. "Do you want the truth?"

Spirit nodded vigorously, clasping his hands together.

"They were too spicy." Maka said casually, standing up, putting her plate in the sink, and heading up to her room.

"WAAAHH! WHY MAKA?! I TRIED MY BEST! I REALLY DID!" Spirit yelled. "I'M SO SORRY MAKA! I FAILED YOU!"

Pulling out the folder her teacher let her borrow since her father didn't buy her a book bag, Maka began her homework, trying to ignore the sounds of her father crying.

OoOoOoOoOo

A tickly sensation ran down Maka's arm.

Her eyes snapped open, smacking at her arm. Flicking on the light, Maka saw a still living spider run off of her bed and down onto the floor where it then disappeared from her sight.

Feeling extremely paranoid at the moment, Maka hurried downstairs to get a drink.

Turning around the corner into the kitchen, she stopped, slipping on water on the middle of the floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked her.

Looking up immediately, Maka screamed when she saw a white haired man leaning casually against the kitchen counter.

Grabbing the broom out of the corner, she ran forward to hit him, only to watch the broom go right through him.

The man laughed slightly before freezing.

"Wait, you can see me?" He asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" She asked.

"Hey, you've got it all wrong! This is my house! I came home about an hour ago to find a bunch of random junk in here!"

Attempting to hit him again and again, Maka fell to the ground once more out of exhaustion.

"Hey, it's obviously not working girl. You can't hurt me."

"Why does the broom keep going through you?" She demanded.

"Well, you can't really hit something that's not living, can you?"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Chapter may be slightly boring but when is the first chapter immediately exciting? I liked it… ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

"So… this was your house?" Maka asked, sipping at her tea.

"This IS my house. I've lived here for the past… um… a while, okay?" He replied.

"Did you ever try going out to the town?" She asked.

"No… I never thought of that… We'll have to go sometime, you and I together!"

"How long have you been… you know…?"

"Dead? Oh, I died a long time ago. Before they had those awesome things called televisions! They are so fun to smash!"

"And how did you find that out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the family that lived here before… about 10 years ago… had a TV. In the time that they lived here, I learned a lot about the outside world. That was until I met their television. He kept talking to me but whenever I said anything, he wouldn't listen! And he kept showing me all of these cars and stuff! So I smashed it was the little boy's baseball bat." He said. "For some strange reason, they all fled the house and never came back. They sent movers to pick up all of their stuff. But then I was so LONELY. So then I had to go visit BlackStar and everyone else out in the woods. They're cool people."

"Wait, back up. Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm Soul Evans. Yes, Evans as in the rich family that was… yeah. You know."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Well… that's not important right now. What about your family first? Since you're still living." Soul said.

"Well, my dad's upstairs sleeping right now. I'm actually surprised he didn't come running when I screamed. He's highly over protective."

"What about your mom?" Soul asked.

Maka sighed. "She left a long time ago, when I was little. I've seen her a few times since then but not usually."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well at least I know she's alive. I would hate it being all alone like you." Maka said.

"Yeah… it's not cool. Not cool at all. But BlackStar and everyone else are cool to hang out with, though Patty scares all of us."

"Your friends sound like nice people." Maka smiled.

Soul suddenly grinned. "You'll have to meet them!"

"What? But what if they don't like me?"

'Why am I even considering it? Ghosts aren't real! I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be normal!' She thought.

"Of course they'll like you! They would like any friend of mine!" Soul laughed.

Soul ran out the door, stopping in the middle of the yard to wait for her.

"Wait, Soul! Can we at least wait until morning? I'm really tired!"

Soul frowned slightly but then nodded, grinning again.

"Well, goodnight Maka. I'll see you in the morning!"

Maka nodded, already falling back asleep.

It wasn't until she was in her bed that she realized that she never told him her name.

'It's a dream' She thought. 'Of course he would randomly know my name…'

OoOoOoOoOo

"Maka, wake up! Your alarm is going off and I can't sleep!"

Maka's eyes slowly opened, expecting to see her father standing in her doorway but nobody was there.

A tiny snore coming from beside her was all she needed to flip out and fall out of her bed.

"Hey, Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked, peering over the bed down at her.

"Why are you in my bed?!"

"I didn't want to sleep on the floor." He replied calmly.

She gaped. "Ghosts can't sleep!"

"I know. I just wanted something comfortable to lie on." He said.

"Wouldn't you go through it?"

"No, I can touch anything not living besides the ground outside. That I can touch. Or… water."

Slowly, Maka realized that she really wasn't dreaming, looking up at Soul with her eyes widened.

"You're actually in front of me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Well, ya. I met you last night, remember?"

"How did you know my name?" Maka asked.

"Come on, it's time to get up. I accidentally broke your alarm clock and I looked at your schedule… looks like you're late for the first 3 classes…"

"What?! Soul, you jerk!" Maka yelled as she frantically ran around her room, grabbing all of her stuff and hurrying into the bathroom.

Soul watched this take place with an amused smirk on his face.

Maka didn't even wait for Soul as she ran out the door but not before looking at the calendar.

Backing back into the door, she looked at the date.

"Soul…"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It's Saturday! I don't have school!" She yelled, turning to him, frowning.

"Hey, in my defense, I used to have to go to school every day!" Soul said, raising his hands up.

"Liar! I learned about school in the past and I know for a fact that you did not have school on Saturdays!"

"Fine… I just wanted to get you out of the house so you can meet everyone… they are so excited to meet you…"

Maka smiled, moving close to hug him before realizing she just went through him.

She blushed out of embarrassment of how stupid she was for trying to hug a ghost and walked outside with Soul following.

He soon was ahead of her and while she followed him, she realized that he was really transparent.

She hadn't realized it during night because she just thought it was the reflection of the moon or something and also probably because ghosts are white.

She could see the sun's rays going straight through him, giving his body a faint gray color.

"Soul, is that you?"

"Tsubaki, hey, what's up?"

"Oh, is this your human friend?" Tsubaki asked, turning to Maka. "Hi, I'm Tsubaki. And you are?"

"I'm Maka. It's great to meet you." Maka smiled.

"Where's BlackStar?" Soul asked.

"I don't know… he ran off saying he had to go show his muscles off to his fans again…" Tsubaki replied.

"WAHOO!" A blue blur flew down from the tree, landing in front of the trio. "I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!"

"BlackStar, come meet Maka, Soul's human friend." Tsubaki said.

BlackStar immediately approached them, sniffing at Maka.

"You smell strange…" He finally said.

"Thank you?"

Soul and BlackStar slapped their palms together and Soul motioned for Maka to follow him.

"Why did BlackStar just freak out back there?"

"Oh, you'll get used to it. He says he's just practicing for 'his next big competition'. Like that's ever going to happen… the only person who would actually give in to his requests for a fight is Kidd and that's only because BlackStar gets on his nerves about the whole symmetry thing…"

Maka gave him a questioning look but just shook it off.

'I'll meet him anyway… Just don't ask.' She thought.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I wanted to show you something."

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: : ) I don't really know what else to say… thank you for reading? You people are awesome. In case you didn't know, Sunday will be my usual update day but if I finish a chapter before that, I will totally upload it! **

** READ ON MY GOOD SIR! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. No excuse will make it better… :'(**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Don't worry; all of your questions will be answered in the next chapters. You will understand at the end. Read on! **

OoOoOoOoOo

"Soul, we've been walking forever! My legs are starting to hurt!" Maka groaned. "When do we get there?"

"Don't worry Maka. We're almost there."

Maka trudged behind Soul, getting lost in her own thoughts.

'He never responded when I asked how he knew my name…' She thought.

"Hey Soul?"

"What?"

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

Instead of answering like she hoped, Soul just ignored her. When she was about to say something, he whirled around, grinning at her.

For a second she was scared.

"We're here!"

Following him through a few trees, Maka came upon a beautiful field of flowers of all different colors and shapes.

"It's beautiful…"

"Here, this is the gravesite where everyone else is buried. This tiny cemetery has been around forever. From what I heard from Tsubaki is that there used to be an entire village here." Soul said, pointing over to the graves.

"1796-1812. That's a long time ago!" Maka said.

"Yeah, Tsubaki is from way back when. She was lonely after she died and met Kidd. He let her come up and see the world again. But we have to go back sometimes…"

"BlackStar seems pretty old as well. 1840-1852. How does he look so old when he died at the age of twelve?" She asked.

"Well, BlackStar told me that he always wanted to join the army and you had to be 18 to join so I guess his ghost form just chose to be that age."

"I'm sure Tsubaki was happy to get a friend."

"Yes, she was. Being a ghost, she could go wherever she wanted. She met BlackStar and waited for him. She was terribly upset the way he died but she was happy he liked her when he met her."

"How did they die?" Maka asked.

"They both had a hard life… BlackStar didn't know his parents and Tsubaki never really got a childhood since her village got swarmed by a plague. BlackStar had it slightly different… only Tsubaki knows what happened and she promised she wouldn't tell." Soul said.

"Oh…"

"And these are Patty and Liz' graves. They died more recently I guess you could say… 1920-1934 for both of them. They died on the same day. I don't know how they died… Kidd and them don't really come around much."

"Where are they? I didn't see them hanging out with BlackStar and Tsubaki."

Soul sighed. "They usually stay with Kidd since he had a soft spot for them, even if they made some bad decisions when they were living. He's not really a bad guy. He's just a little freaky at times. Patty and Liz don't hide their faults, though. They feel bad for them but they are happy that Kidd saved them from living the rest of their 'ghostly' life in hell."

"This is all just too much information! Who's Kidd? How does he save you guys from hell?"

"Come on, meeting him will probably answer your questions better than me."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ooh, Soul, is that your girlfriend?" Liz asked. "Hi Maka. You're Maka, right? When Soul got back last night, that's all he would talk about!"

Maka's face turned a deep red and she looked down slightly.

"Huh? Who would like a flat-chested girl like her?"

Maka's head snapped up and she lunged forward to hit him, only to fall straight through him and onto the ground.

A shorter girl behind Liz started laughing hysterically.

"I see she's not used to being around ghosts yet. She's a human, right?" Liz asked.

Soul nodded watching Maka dust herself off.

"Soul, back again, are you? And this time you brought a human friend!" A black haired kid walked up.

Maka looked questioningly at the three stripes on one side of his head.

Soul shook his head, leaning towards her.

"Don't say anything about it. He gets weird." He whispered.

"Maka, where are you?" Spirit called from their house.

"Oh no, Soul, I have to go!" Maka yelled running back to her house, leaving everyone else standing there in slight confusion.

When Soul finally came back to his senses, he turned and rushed after her, running straight through the closed door of her house.

"Maka, wait!" He yelled.

"Soul, you need to go! If my dad sees you, he'll freak out!" Maka said.

"Who are you talking to sweetheart?" Spirit asked.

Maka froze, afraid of what her dad would say when he saw Soul.

"Maka, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Spirit said.

Soul frowned and crossed his arms. "'Oh Maka you look like you've seen a ghost' my ass!"

Maka shushed him and Soul laughed when Spirit's face showed obvious worry.

"Don't you get it Maka? He can't see me!"

"Are you lonely Maka?" Spirit asked.

"Huh? What gave you that idea?" She demanded.

"Well, you are talking to people who aren't there… I'm getting kind of worried…"

Soul stifled his laugh, taking side glances at Maka. "You hear that? Your own dad thinks you're crazy!"

Maka frowned. "I am not crazy!" She yelled, stomping past her dad and into her room.

Soul followed her, making faces at her dad who just stood there, oblivious.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ugh!" Maka collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Soul plopped down onto the bed as well, whistling quietly and twirling his hair like a girl. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You seemed like you needed a girl to talk to so I decided I'd act as one." He replied, turning over and looking at her.

"Am I really the only one that can see you?" She asked.

Soul shrugged, shaking his head. "I have no idea, Maka. But I do find it kind of strange that nobody else that lived here could ever see us. Except that one girl… but I think she got scared and moved."

"What was your life like, Soul?" She asked.

"It's a long story…"

"I have plenty of time."

OoOoOoOoOo

"So, can anyone tell me how plants make their food?" The teacher waited for anyone to raise their hands, sighing when she got no participation. "Come on people! This is review from years ago! All of you should know this!"

Maka sat towards the back, her chin resting in her hand, and staring out the window. Normally she would raise her hand for every question and explain every little detail. But today she was distracted. Random things kept flowing through her mind, making her question things and have daydream after daydream.

She jumped when the girl in front of her spun around, tapping her arm. "Hey, you're Maka, right?" The girl asked.

Maka nodded slowly, wondering why this girl was talking to her.

"Can you, like, tutor me and my friends? I've seen some of your grades and it looks like you are good at this."

Maka shrugged, wanting to say no because she wanted to have a lot of time to get to know the other ghosts but she was unable to.

"Thanks! You should ask your parents and I will ask mine!" The girl said, pulling her phone out and quickly texting her mom. The girl turned back to her expectantly.

"I'll call him after class…" Maka whispered.

The girl smiled, nodded, and turned back around.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Of course you can! I'm so happy you found friends, Maka!" Maka just nodded, not thinking about the fact that her dad couldn't even see her. "I won't be home for another few hours so be careful and remember to lock the door!" Spirit said.

"Ya, I know dad." Maka said. Like locking the door was going to keep a ghost from bothering you. Maka hung up, stuffing the phone back into her bag as a few girls approached.

"Hi Maka! These are my friends! I'm so happy that you could help us!" She said, throwing an arm over Maka's shoulders.

Maka awkwardly followed them, leading them to her home.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Soul, isn't that your girlfriend?" BlackStar asked from his place in the tree. "Who are those girls with her?"

Soul sat up, watching Maka and a few others walk into her house. "I have no idea BlackStar. But I don't like them."

Soul stood and walked to the door, walking straight through it and laughing at Maka's attempts to keep him out. A chair was pushed in front of the door and it was locked, even the small window at the top was. "Maka, where are you?" He called.

He followed the annoying laughter of those girls, ending up in Maka's room. They were all seated on her bed, talking to one another noisily until Maka asked them to get out their homework.

Soul leaned behind her blowing on her hair, moving her stuff around, and dancing around the room. The girls seated on the bed didn't seem to notice and Maka's attention was focused on them. Soul sighed, deciding he would have to bring it to the next level.

He ran down the stairs, pretending not to notice Maka's worried look as he exited the room, and fled into the kitchen. He mixed things, dropped things, and bottled things.

"This is going to be hilarious! Maka won't be able to ignore me now!"

** OoOoOoOoOo**

** Sorry that I haven't updated. Next chapter should hopefully be up by Monday. I do have a lot of other stories! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you guys! It makes me all happy when I read your reviews! Really! It does! I'm so glad you like my story! **

OoOoOoOoOo

"Would you guys rather do this in the kitchen?" Maka asked, hoping they would say yes so she could see what Soul was up to. The other girls nodded, following Maka out of her room. As the other girls took their seats, Maka froze, seeing the huge mess everywhere.

"Eww, do you people ever clean?" One girl asked her. Maka nodded slowly, barely paying attention to her. Then she saw Soul sitting on the cabinet, grinning at her. She frowned, glaring at him.

_"Just ignore him, Maka. He'll give up and go away."_

Soul turned his face into a pout, sticking out his bottom lip. "Come on Maka, it's so not cool that you're ignoring me. I think you just broke my heart! I might die for a second time!" Soul faked dying, gasping for air, falling off the cabinet, and pretending to have a stroke on the floor.

Maka covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. The other girls sent her questioning glances, confused to why she was laughing. Maka shook her head, forcing herself back to reality, and clearing her throat. She averted her attention from the white haired boy and back to the 4 girls at her table.

Soul's grin wavered, unhappy that Maka was still ignoring him, and stood from the ground. When one of the girls let go of her homework, groaning in frustration, Soul snatched it up, looking over the contents and grinning with delight at the girl's surprised look.

"Who took my paper?" She asked, looking around. When she saw the floating paper next to her, her eyes widened.

Maka's eyes widened, watching Soul tear the paper inch by inch.

"St-" She started, placing a hand over her mouth, remembering these girls couldn't see Soul.

The white haired boy grinned once again, rushing over to the cabinets and throwing them open, picking up things and waving them around. The girls screamed in fright, begging Maka to tell them what was going on.

"I…" Maka whimpered.

"Is your house haunted or something?" Beka, the girl who asked her for help first, asked.

"No…" Maka whispered.

"Tell me to stop Maka!" Soul yelled. "I want them to know I'm here!"

Maka shook her head, wanting to say something but couldn't.

"Come on, Maka! I don't want to be all alone!" Soul pleaded. "Don't make me do it!"

"Do what…?" She whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Beka demanded.

"Very good, Maka! Talk to me!" Soul said, running over to the fan switch.

Maka looked towards him, glaring.

"Look up, Maka." Soul said.

She looked up slowly, her eyes widening at what she saw. Up above, hanging dangerously over their heads, was a big bucket of random stuff he had found in their kitchen.

"Don't flip that switch, Soul!" Maka shouted warningly.

"Oh, you mean this switch?" Soul asked innocently, pushing it up slightly.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" The girls demanded.

"Soul, I'm warning you!" Maka yelled. "Don't you dare turn that fan on!"

At the last second, Maka jumped from her seat, hoping to push Soul out of the way and realizing mid-jump that she would fall straight through him.

The other girls looked up, wondering what Maka was talking about, and saw the big box. They tried to move but it was too late. As the dust cleared, Maka stared in shock at the five girls. They were covered from head to toe with different window cleaners and gels that Maka didn't even know she had. Powders and sprays hung in the air and the girls looked completely white. The floor was covered as well and the air had a dusty feel, like tiny little bits were floating all around.

"What kind of stunt was that?" Beka asked. "And who have you been talking to? I can't believe I trusted a weird girl like you!"

Maka hurried to defend herself, pointing at Soul and forgetting the fact that they couldn't even see him. "It was Soul! I told him not to do it but he didn't listen!"

"You're crazy!" Beka yelled. "There's nobody there! You know what you are? A little witch!"

The grin on Soul's face vanished when he heard this. "Maka isn't a witch…" He mumbled.

Maka didn't anything, just stared down at the floor, as the girls from her school left. They were unhappy with her and she was unhappy with Soul. Soon her father would be unhappy with her too…

"I'm sorry Maka… this was so uncool of me. I should've just gotten over the fact that you have other friends too…" Soul said.

Maka nodded, registering his words. "Did you just admit to being jealous?"

Soul scratched the back of his head, embarrassed to be feeling that way. Maka laughed, trying to give him a friendly punch on the arm. She instead went through him once more, laughing at herself. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I kind of wish you were alive. It would be nice to have a friend that I can hug and hold hands with." She blushed slightly.

When Soul got up and walked away, Maka got slightly worried he was leaving. The white haired man ran up to her room and grabbed a pair of her gloves. He put them on quickly and reached towards her, grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice this before, Miss. Smarty-Pants, but I've known about it for a while. I just… uh… didn't know if you… um… were ok with… you know… stuff…"

Maka moved her arm up and down, watching Soul's arm move with it. "Does it feel like my hand is there?" He asked.

Maka nodded her head slightly. "It feels like a glove… but it does feel like there's a hand in it. As strange as it is, I think as long as my skin isn't touching you, I won't go through you. But you're missing warmth… it's so cold." Maka's eyebrows furrowed in thought and she seemed troubled by something.

Soul waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "What's wrong, Maka?"

"It's just that… you never got to enjoy being alive. You don't know what warmth is and love and hate and sadness and determination…" Her heart crumbled at the thought of him being here alone forever.

"I know Maka… but I'm not all alone. I have others… and I have you now!"

Maka smiled at him and nodded. "You seem different." She stated.

"You've changed me."

"He's got a point there, Maka." A voice said.

Maka jumped and Soul just sighed, slipping his hand out of the glove. "Kidd, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Kidd just shrugged. "Actually, I came to talk to you. I asked BlackStar and Tsubaki if they knew where you were and BlackStar just said you went to visit your girlfriend again." Maka turned red at the answer.

"Can't we talk later?" Soul begged. Kidd shook his head.

"It's urgent."

Soul smiled at Maka, standing up and waving. "I'll see you later, Maka. Better clean up before your dad gets home!"

Soul followed Kidd outside and the black haired male smiled at him. "Maka seems like a nice person."

"Just get on with it…" Soul grumbled, upset that Kidd ruined their moment together.

"I was just hoping to make your mood better before I deliver the news. Anyway, we've been summoned again."

Soul's eyes widened. "All of us?"

Kidd nodded, understanding the graveness of the situation. "I tried to postpone it when everyone got all freaked out. It was such a sudden call as well. They rejected my suggestion to postpone it and said if I didn't get everyone there as soon as possible, they'll just cancel our whole deal."

Soul cursed under his breath, rubbing his temples. This is the only time he really got stressed out and angry. When they were called. "I guess we have to go then… they called you, Patty, and Liz as well?"

Kidd nodded. "I know, I thought it was strange too."

Soul shook his head. "I'll go find BlackStar and Tsubaki and make sure they are okay and ready to go. You should probably get Patty and Liz ready and prepare them for this. You never know how things will turn out."

Kidd nodded. "We will meet by the entrance then?"

Soul nodded. "What's our deadline?"

"4 days."

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Today is your lucky day! I'm sick with the flu! I know, it doesn't sound good, right? But it's spring break for me and if I have the flu I'll be stuck in my room all day… with nothing to do… catching on yet? ;)**


End file.
